Perhaps This Suits You Better
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: In which Blaine proposes to Kurt, just not in the way he'd originally planned. Based off of the spoilers about 5x01.


"Perhaps This Suits You Better"

* * *

**In which Blaine proposes to Kurt, just not in the way he'd originally planned. Based off of the spoilers about 5x01. **

* * *

_Okay, _Blaine decided. _So proposing to Kurt right after Regionals isn't happening. _He subtly stuffed the ring into his jacket pocket before letting Kurt loop their arms together. They walked to Blaine's car and Blaine opened the passenger door for him, smiling.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as he got in and Blaine hurried to the other side. They drove in mostly silence until they reached the Hummel-Hudson home. Kurt was staying there for the rest of the week until he had to go back to New York.

"Here we are," Blaine said after a few moments of sitting in the car outside the house in silence. He cleared his throat and looked at Kurt, catching his gaze. Looking into those eyes that made him feel right at home, Blaine was so tempted to pull the ring box out of his jacket and propose to him right then and there. But he knew he had to wait. He had plans. _Big _plans.

"I guess I'll see you Monday—"

"Have a good night, Kurt—"

They spoke at the same time and both cut off with a laugh and a small smile. "I'll see you Monday, Blaine." He leaned over the console and cupped Blaine's cheek in his palm tenderly, placing a light kiss on the other cheek. Blaine blushed and mouthed wordlessly as Kurt left the car and made his way to his front door.

"I love you," Blaine whispered even though he knew Kurt couldn't hear him by now. "I love you so much."

* * *

On Monday morning, three days after Regionals, Blaine met Kurt at The Lima Bean for their scheduled coffee. They talked about school and simplistic, unimportant details that somehow managed to make each other smile. Then, after just fifteen minutes, Kurt got a call from Burt, saying he had to go.

"It's my dad," Kurt explained apologetically. "Can I take a rain check? I promise we'll have lunch together before I go back to New York."

"Don't worry," Blaine grinned, standing up when Kurt did. They hugged quickly and Blaine gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder, smiling softly. "I'll take you up on that rain check tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, relaxing under the simple touch of Blaine's hand to his shoulder. He gave Blaine another short, squeezing hug before going to his car to leave.

As soon as Kurt's car pulled out of the parking lot, Blaine pulled out his phone and sent out a mass text.

_To: __**Every Show Choir I've Ever Heard Of; Cheerios; McKinley High Jazz Band**_

_Places, everybody. He'll be there in an hour and I'll be there in ten minutes. This has to be perfect! –Blaine_

After taking Kurt home after Mr. Schuester's wedding, Blaine had made several phone calls. He called Tina, who got the New Directions in on his plans. He called Sebastian to group the Warblers together, and he was happy to find out that Hunter had been kicked out of the choir after the incident at Sectionals. He got Jesse St. James' number from Rachel and called him; he eventually convinced him to get Vocal Adrenaline in on it, but it took a lot of begging because Jesse is a jerk. He called Artie because he had connections with the Jazz Band at McKinley, and they agreed to help out as well. He called the friends he'd made on the cheerleading squad and they agreed to help. He even called one of his friends from his old school—not Dalton—because he knew they'd transferred to the Haverbrook school for the deaf once things proved to be too difficult to communicate. Then, in the time between then and Monday—three days—they'd gathered together to rehearse so it would be perfect. And Burt had agreed to distract Kurt for a while before bringing him to Dalton to see the performance.

Blaine drove to Dalton Academy, practically bouncing in his seat. When he got there, he saw everyone prepared for a big performance and he grinned excitedly. He ran over to the group of about 100 people and they said they were all ready to go.

Then Burt's car pulled up along the sidewalk and Blaine beamed, taking a deep, calming breath. Kurt was dressed in a nice suit, because he'd just come from a nice restaurant with his dad—Blaine knew that because it was his idea.

When Blaine saw Kurt walking towards the group with wide eyes and a stunned expression, he decided then would be the time to start singing. He pointed to the band to cue them and then the choirs behind him started singing while the Cheerios started dancing. Then Blaine joined in.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done…_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung…_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game…_

_It's easy!_

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made…_

_No one you can save that can't be saved…_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time…_

_It's easy!_

_All you need is love…_

_All you need is love…_

_All you need is love, love…_

_Love is all you need…_

As Blaine sang, he led Kurt up a staircase and held his hands, feeling his heart flutter at the way Kurt was grinning at him.

Blaine finished the song and waited for everyone else to be quiet before he spoke, looking directly at Kurt. "Kurt… First of all, I love you—"

"I love you, too," Kurt answered instantly, making Blaine smile.

"I love when you do that, but let me finish," he teased, and Kurt laughed, nodding. "I love you so much, and I know I made it hard for you to trust me again, but I'm just really hoping I can get you to try. I don't want to spend another minute knowing that you don't trust me, and I don't want to spend another second being away from you. You're everything to me, Kurt, and there's no way I'm giving you up. So…" he trailed off, grinning at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. He looked so adorable like that.

As they stood on one of the large concrete steps outside Dalton, Blaine knelt down in front of the love of his life.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, staring at him wide-eyed.

"This isn't a marriage proposal," Blaine assured him, seeing the panicked look in his eyes. He knew that it was awful to propose in front of so many people, making Kurt feel like he needed to say yes because he was being put on the spot. That's why he had a better idea. "Kurt Hummel…" he started, smiling when Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Will you be my boyfriend again?"

Then Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine to his feet and hugging him in a crushing embrace. Blaine hugged back, grinning as well. Despite what should have been an uncomfortably tight hug, Blaine had never felt more content. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I came to Ohio last week, you dope," Kurt whispered as he hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed incredulously, feeling like an idiot. "I love you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Now… I kind of have something to show you as well. I don't know if I can beat this," he said, gesturing to the crowd Blaine had brought together. Blaine laughed happily, his eyes crinkling in the corners when he grinned. "But I think you'll want to see it."

"Lead the way, my love," Blaine nodded, lacing their fingers when Kurt grasped his hand.

* * *

"Kurt, what's all this?" Blaine asked with a soft smile, looking at Kurt before looking at the picnic set up for the two of them. They were in the middle of the McKinley High courtyard on Labor Day, so the rest of the students were either at home or, in the case of the New Directions, at the carnival. They were alone except for the McKinley High Marching Band. That part, Blaine had to admit, was a little odd.

"This… is a picnic," Kurt explained obviously, smirking. "I set it up for us instead of going to the restaurant with my dad. He said it was fine, and he didn't mind me continuing our lunch date after he took me to wherever we were going. Now I realize why," he added, smiling. "You called him, didn't you?"

"I did," Blaine admitted with a grin and a laugh. "And thank you… This picnic is lovely. Shall we eat?"

"We shall," Kurt chuckled, sitting down. Blaine sat down as well and they started pulling lunch out of the picnic basket. "So, how exactly did you manage to get all of those show choirs involved just to serenade me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Blaine explained simply. "And besides, I knew I had to do something big if I was going to get you back."

"All you had to do was ask," Kurt admitted with a sheepish grin. "But seriously, how did you do it? Well, I know how you got the Warblers, because Sebastian still wants into your pants." Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "But what about the others?"

"Well, I have a friend from my old school who goes to the Haverbrook school for the deaf," Blaine explained. "So that wasn't hard. And I basically just begged Jesse St. James to help because they're a really good show choir. And I got his number from Rachel."

"You know you could take over the world one day with your puppy dog face alone?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "I don't think you know how much power you have."

Blaine blushed, shrugging and smiling at Kurt. "I guess. It does come in handy sometimes." Kurt smiled softly at him, watching Blaine eat his sandwich.

When they finished their food, Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine looked around, startled, when he heard music playing suddenly. Then he looked at Kurt, stunned. "Now you're going to serenade _me_?" he asked with a grin.

"Not exactly," Kurt said, standing up and offering his hand to Blaine. "I was hoping we could do one of our famous duets. I know you know the song."

Blaine spluttered in shock but grinned when Kurt started singing, _to him. _

**_(Kurt)_**

_I was alone; I took a ride; I didn't know what I would fine there!_

_Another road, where maybe I could see another kind of mind there!_

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you…_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you every single day of my life?_

**_(Blaine)_**

_You didn't run; you didn't lie; you knew I wanted just to hold you!_

_And had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again for I had told you!_

_Ooh, you were meant to be near me…_

_Ooh, and I want you to hear me say we'll be together every day…_

_Got to get you into my life!_

**_(Kurt)_**

_What can I do? What can I be? When I'm with you I want to stay there!_

_If I'm true, I'll never leave, and if I do I know the way there!_

**_(Kurt and Blaine)_**

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you…_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you every single day of my life?_

_Got to get you into my life!_

**_(Kurt)_**

_Got to get you into my life!_

**_(Kurt and Blaine)_**

_I was alone; I took a ride; I didn't know what I would fine there!_

_Another road, where maybe I could see another kind of mind there!_

_And suddenly I see you…_

_Did I tell you I need you every single day of my life?_

They finished the song, right in front of each other even after all of the flirty dancing around on tables and what not. Somehow, they always ended up that way—together.

They stood on one of the tables, so close but not quite touching. Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"I never want to be without you again," he breathed out, holding his hands behind his back. One hand held his sunglasses that he'd taken off after the performance; the other hand held a small, red box.

"That works out perfectly, because I never want to be without you, either," Blaine said, grinning breathlessly. His hands were also behind his back, one hand holding his sunglasses and one holding the small black box he'd kept since Regionals.

Then they were kissing. Neither really knew who had initiated it, but it didn't matter. They were kissing again, and it wasn't just "bros helping bros." It meant something. It meant _everything. _And this time Kurt would actually _admit _that it meant something. They both dropped their sunglasses as they reached to pull each other closer, deepening the kiss. But neither of them dropped the ring boxes.

When they broke apart, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, brushing their lips together when he whispered, "I want to put my promise ring back on."

Blaine felt an uncomfortable twinge in his gut at the thought of Kurt taking the gum wrapper ring _off, _but that was quickly replaced by the joy that he wanted to put it back on.

Just as Kurt was pulling the ring out of the red box, Blaine pulled out his own velvet box and flipped it open. "How about you put this on instead?" he asked softly, grinning nervously because he was taking a big leap of faith here.

Kurt froze, looking between the ring and Blaine.

"Just to clarify, this _is _a marriage proposal," Blaine clarified. "I know it's—"

Then Kurt was kissing him again, and hugging him, too. And Blaine thought he might pass out at all of the affection he was getting from Kurt. In _public, _too.

"Yes," Kurt murmured when they broke the kiss once again. "Yes," he repeated in a whisper, taking the ring out of Blaine's box and slipping it onto his finger. "It's a perfect fit," he said with a soft smile.

Blaine wanted to jump for joy and dance and kiss Kurt and hug Kurt, but all he could do in his surprise was grin. Luckily, Kurt took care of that. He kissed him again, deeper than before. (The band had left, so they were alone.)

And Blaine knew in that moment that they would never have to worry about being without one another; ever again. They would forever be each other's one and _only _love.

* * *

**A/N: This ended up longer than I planned it, but I couldn't stop writing! So, this is how ****_I _****think 5x01 should go, even though it's probably not going to happen. But we'll see! **

**Review please :) **


End file.
